


At Logan's House

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for  AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	At Logan's House

**Author's Note:**

> Citadel is a role-playing game which revolves around a private, adult, membership-only organization of the same name officially founded in Sarlat, France in 1856. The mission of this organization is to provide comfortable and safe settings world-wide for adults to engage in consensual alternative sexual expression.
> 
> The majority of characters are celebrities but nothing is meant to be implied about their real life counterparts. This is a role-playing game and everything contained herein (and in all game-related journals) is complete and utter fiction.
> 
> The game has now been effectively shut down but players continue to write some storylines and we're setting this new storyline (with a rebooted pup) in the world of Citadel.

It's evening when Logan's black Audi pulls into the garage, birds chittering sleepily and the scent of night-blooming jasmine fragrant in the air. KJ's travel belongings don't amount to much, just one duffel and his guitar. He follows Logan into the house in a throwback burst of nerves, nearly unable to believe his luck in the way they've clicked together. And now to be welcomed into the man's home for a couple nights -- he's praying he doesn't fuck it up somehow.

"Are you hungry? I can make us some pasta or we can order in," Logan offers as he locks the door behind them. He's already tired, a day on the water will do that, and that's without a shitty night's sleep and a ton of fucking, but he's excited about having KJ here.

"I'm okay. Could I have a tour, instead?" KJ asks, looking around at the tasteful minimal decor, in harmony with the home's Spanish-style architecture. "I didn't really see the inside yesterday."

"Sure." Logan grins. "You've seen the kitchen, dining room, there's two living rooms down here," he says, taking KJ through. "I tend to read in the front one, watch tv in the other." He smiles. "Powder room, mudroom, laundry..."

"It's beautiful. I love how open everything feels," KJ says, tilting his head back to take in the soaring ceiling and huge windows. "You don't get lonely at all, though, just kicking around in this huge place yourself?" Abruptly he recalls that Logan was in a very serious relationship just last year, and shuts his mouth.

"Sometimes," Logan admits. "But I love being on the water. As soon as I look out at the canal, I'm at peace and everything else drops away." He smiles at KJ. "Want to see upstairs?"

"Yeah." Reassured by that smile immediately, KJ grins back.

Logan leads the way. "There's three bedrooms up here. The master has its own ensuite and the guest bedrooms share a bath. Plus there's another bed and bath in the guesthouse as well. I used to rent it out separately when I was still working and renting this place out."

"I love it." KJ really does, loves the easy comfort of his surroundings. The low-key serenity. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"Do you have stuff you want to hang up or do you just want a drawer?" Logan asks, pulling open the doors to his walk-in closet.

"Just a drawer is... Wow." Like the rest of the house, the closet is huge. "Fine, I mean." KJ lifts his guitar case. "And I want to put this somewhere we won't trip over it."

Logan shifts some clothes to the second drawer in the built-in dresser, leaving the top drawer empty. "That's for your clothes. There's hangers if you change your mind about hanging something up. And... you can lean your guitar against the end of the couch or slide it under the coffee table." He grins. "Sink closest to the door in the bathroom is yours. I'll put out some towels for you."

KJ huffs a soft laugh and drops his duffel. "You're a really good host. When my mates used to visit my place, it was kind of like, 'Oh, there's an extra cloth in the kitchen, maybe.'"

Logan laughs too. "How old were you? Or was this just last year?" he kids.

"Last year," KJ confirms blandly. Then he steps forward and gathers Logan into his arms. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Believe me," Logan drawls, smiling at KJ. "It's my pleasure having you here."

KJ grins and kisses him. And with the first flash of real shyness since they've met, asks, "Do you want me to play you something now?"

"I would love that," Logan responds, thrilled that KJ's offering. "Here or do you want to go back downstairs?"

"Here's fine. Anywhere we can sit down." KJ crouches down to take his Gibson from its case. He produces a mini amplifier from his bag as well.

Logan takes a seat at the end of the long couch, watching KJ get set up. Taking the opportunity to really check the other man out, watch how he moves, his expressions, stare openly without being judged for it.

Once he's hooked up, KJ takes a few moments to fiddle with his guitar, warming up his fingers. Ordinarily he doesn't waste time feeling self-conscious, but here in front of his new lover, intimately, he finds himself experiencing a flash of panic. He buries it deep and dives into the opening strains. He's nearly comfortable by the time the first verse rolls around, and he loses himself in his performance.

_Well she's walking through the clouds  
With a circus mind, she's running round  
Butterflies and zebras and moonbeams  
And fairy tales, that's all she ever thinks about..._

Logan grins, watching intently, amazed at the way KJ's fingers fly over the strings. And his voice? Logan would argue it's a hell of a lot better than decent. God.

The song fades to a close on a series of riffs and KJ glances up to check for a reaction. Logan's smile warms him through. "Any requests?" he asks, feeling more at ease.

"I don't know," Logan says, beaming, not even sure where to start, aside from more Hendrix. "I'm good with anything you want to play for me. You're really, really good, and you have a great voice."

KJ ducks his head on a pleased smile, his cheeks coloring faintly. After a moment's thought he chooses "Wild World" by Cat Stevens, and this time dares to make eye contact with Logan while he sings. Thrilled by his intent regard.

Once again, Logan's blown away by how good KJ is. He could listen to him play all day. And the intimacy of this, a personal concert just for him, well, that's the icing on the cake.

One song blends into another and KJ grows more confident. He finishes "American Woman" and strums the opening chords to the Van Morrison classic "Into the Mystic." Shoots Logan a glance from beneath his lashes. "Are you going to sing with me?"

"Me?" Logan looks shocked. "I'd need a couple more beers in me first."

"Aww, come on. I won't make you solo or anything," KJ coaxes, amused by Logan's reluctance. "Just sing with me on the chorus. _I wanna rock your gypsy soul..._ "

Logan makes a face, his cheeks heating as he joins KJ, singing quietly and then a little louder. The last time he remembers singing he was pissed out of his skull and he's pretty sure Tommy was there. Tommy, who doesn't have a reserved bone in his body.

KJ grins widely and finishes the song with a last strumming of chords. "That was awesome." He flips the power switch for the amp then lays his guitar aside in favor of taking Logan's face between his hands and kissing him deeply.

Logan groans into the kiss, returning it with equal fervour.

Straddling Logan carefully on the couch, KJ leisurely explores his mouth. Imprinting his taste into memory. "Want to fuck me in a real bed?"

"I do, but at this rate you're not going to be able to walk by the time you leave," Logan teases, running his hands all over KJ while he can.

"So I'll hire someone to carry me, no big deal," KJ says with a laugh. Abruptly he turns serious. "Make me a promise? Tell me if I'm getting to be too much. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"I'm not," Logan says simply, shaking his head a little. "I just keep thanking my lucky stars I went down to the beach yesterday."

"Was it really only yesterday?" KJ marvels, thinking back. "So much has happened since yesterday's sunrise. Plus, I've slept a few times since then, so my internal clock is all messed up." He chuckles and tugs at Logan's shirt. "I want you inside me. Please?"

Logan grins. "I like the sound of that please," he murmurs. "You in the mood to play a bit or just want it rough again?"

KJ's initial answer stumbles to a halt on his lips. He lifts an eyebrow, intrigued. "Yeah, let's play," he agrees, his blood rushing with excitement.

Logan's grin widens. "Any hard limits I should know about?"

"Um, no needles," KJ answers with a laugh, settling more comfortably in Logan's lap. "No hoods. No ball gags." He thinks for a moment, then shrugs. "Anything else..."

"What about verbal humiliation?" Logan asks.

"Verbal...? Um, I guess... I guess it depends what you mean by that. If you want to tell me I'm a filthy slut, that's fine." Faint color rises to KJ's cheeks. "If you tell me I'm a piece of shit who disappoints you, then that's something else."

"Nah," Logan shakes his head. "I'm not into that. I've been known to call a boy my bitch, talk about breeding him, his cunt... slapping his dick and telling him _it's_ worthless, but none of that's really a bit of play."

KJ swallows hard, his cock starting to stiffen. "Yeah, that's okay. Do you, um-- do you tolerate backtalk in scene?" There's one sure way to find out.

That's a hard one for Logan. "I do, but only so far," he says, wanting to be completely honest even if they're never going to get to half of this stuff. "In roleplay or con non-con, definitely. In other scenes, it depends. If I'm getting constant lip and moving things forward starts feeling like a chore, it turns me off. But I usually try to redirect some if I'm starting to feel that way."

"Okay." KJ nods. "That sounds fair." He kisses Logan again with surging anticipation.

Groaning into KJ's mouth, Logan drops his hands to the other man's ass and squeezes. "Get naked for me," he murmurs.

"Yes, sir." That's an easy one, and no question of backtalk. Rising to his feet, KJ swiftly strips. He lays his clothing in a neat pile on top of his shoes and stands naked before his new lover.

"God, you're gorgeous," Logan says, sitting back and taking a good long look.

"You make me feel like it," KJ murmurs, watching Logan watch him. Acutely aware of his full erection which juts unmistakably.

Logan smiles, spreading his thighs, the bulge of his own hardening cock straining against his shorts. "There's condoms and lube in the bedside drawer," he says, gesturing towards the side he means. "Bring back both and give me the condom."

KJ nods and quickly moves to obey. It's been a while since he played seriously with anyone, and from the little he knows yet of Logan, he has a feeling this will be very very serious. He's half terrified -- but all aroused.

Watching KJ walk around the bed, Logan bites back a soft groan and unzips his shorts, easing things for his already aching cock. When KJ returns he takes the condom from him and sits back again, drinking in the sight, determined to have it imprinted on his mind for months of fantasies, if not years. "I want you to prep yourself," he says. "Take your time. Facing me first so I can see your expression. When you get three fingers in, you can kneel and turn around. Show me your cunt." Deciding at the last second to use that word. See its effect -- good or bad -- on KJ.

His breath catches in shock, and in the next instant KJ flushes hot. He takes a wider stance and warms the bottle of lube in his hand for another moment, then drizzles some over his fingertips. Taking a breath for courage, he swipes his finger down his crack, then dips his finger into his hole.

That blush and the way KJ's cock jerks in front of him tells Logan all he needs to know. Makes him feel like he hit the fucking jackpot even more. "Good. That's it," he says, nodding his approval.

Staring at Logan's cock, KJ scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip. He bends forward slightly, reaching back and pressing a second finger into his body with a moan. His breathing comes faster now, and he can't shake the flush, though his eyes dart to check Logan's reaction.

"You are so fucking hot like this," Logan says quietly but firmly, his voice a little thicker, arousal coming through. "Opening yourself for me." He frees his cock completely now, wrapping his hand around it and stroking lazily.

"Oh, god." KJ has never done this, put himself on display for a lover in quite this way. He watches Logan hazily, licks his lips. Turns and drops to his knees and pushes a third finger in, presenting.

God. "Yeah, that's it," Logan breathes, cock throbbing in his grasp. "Push them in, stretch that hole open, boy..."

KJ groans, the sound edged with pain. He twists his fingers tightly together and works them in and out, starting to feel the strain in his shoulder. The carpet is rough against his elbow. He feels out of place and sloppy and determined to win more of those approving sounds.

"How's it feel doing this?" Logan asks, groaning as he strokes his cock, eyes hot on KJ's hole and those rough fingers.

"I-- I'm embarrassed," KJ answers truthfully, after taking a moment to dig down and think. "I feel dirty." He rakes his fingertips over his sweet spot and whimpers.

"Embarrassed and dirty and yet, you're dripping precome, your cock hard as hell," Logan points out, so turned on his chest's gone tight with it. "Think you can get a fourth finger in that cunt of yours?"

KJ whimpers again, feeling like he might burst into flames. He pulls out and flexes his fingers before locking them tight and drizzling a little more lube on. Reaching back again, he pushes four fingertips inside with a cry of pain when the stretch reopens one of the tears from this morning on the boat.

Logan's cock jerks so sharply that for a moment he thinks he's going to lose it, right there, right then, like a fucking teenager. He groans and clamps his fingers around the base, staving off his orgasm, determined not to come until he's buried deep inside that hot tight hole again. "Good boy," he murmurs. "You can stop. Get on the bed, hands and knees."

 _Good boy_. The words are a soothing balm, at jangling odds with the way KJ feels. He wipes his blood-streaked hand on his thigh and gets up onto the bed, fingers curling into the covers.

Logan gets to his feet, shedding his clothes as he goes. He climbs onto the bed behind KJ, tearing open the condom and rolling it on. Runs his hands over KJ's cheeks, using his thumbs to spread them, inspecting him, the bright red of the blood making his cock jerk again. Christ.

When Logan spreads him open that way, KJ moans like he's been gutted. His mind is confused right now, a staggering whirl of shame and desperate arousal. "Please," he whispers.

At Citadel, Logan would be tempted to push further, harder, but KJ's still an unknown quantity and even though he'll be gone in another day, Logan doesn't want to risk stepping wrong here. So he nods, cock nudged against that hungry hole and pushes forward, steadily sinking deeper. "You're so fucking hot," he murmurs, approval clear in his tone. "So tight."

Slowly Logan fills him, and KJ could cry with relief. It feels so fucking good -- being full, being whole. He reaches back to touch Logan's thigh, hoping the caress is allowed. Needing that extra contact.

In as deep as he can go, Logan draws back to the very tip, fingers brushing KJ's as he firms up his grasp on his hips, and slams in.

KJ shouts. Drops to his forearms on the bed so he can push back.

Taking KJ at his earlier word, Logan doesn't hold back. He drives into the other man, each thrust hard and deep, fucking him open brutally, his cock streaked with red once more.

It hurts. Oh god, it hurts, and a tear spills onto KJ's cheek. It's glorious, sending him spiraling up even as Logan hammers him into the mattress. "Yes!"

That one single word. It's almost better than please. There's no mistaking what it means. No doubt that KJ's an eager and equal participant in his own destruction. Logan groans, fingers digging deeper into KJ's hips, leaving bruises he'll see for days as his thrusts pick up speed, hips jackhammering, moving him closer and closer to the edge.

All KJ can do now is hang on, fist his hands in the covers and submit. "Yes," he gasps, feeling another tear drip down. "Please."

"This what you want, boy?" Logan grits out. "To be torn open, fucked until you bleed?" One hand dropping under KJ to grasp his cock and stroke.

KJ explodes. His orgasm slams into him so fast there's no hope of forming words, just a howl of response.

Hot wet spills over his fingers, KJ's hole clenching vise-like around his cock and just like that, Logan's done for. He follows KJ over, thrusting against the grip of his body, spurt after thick spurt flooding the condom.

Dropping his forehead to the bed, KJ gasps for breath. He thinks he's still crying, thinks he's still bleeding. Moaning, he reaches back for Logan.

Logan eases out and collapses them both to the bed, arms wrapped around KJ, their legs entwined. "Good boy," he murmurs, kissing KJ softly. "I am so proud of you."

KJ sobs, once, and wraps his arms tightly around Logan. His mind is still a muddled mess, but Logan seems a strong constant, warm and reassuring.

"I've got you," Logan assures him, a little concerned, but in no rush to push, to question KJ as to whether he's okay.

KJ doesn't know how long it's been when he finally loosens his embrace. In the aftermath, though, he's embarrassed -- to have opened up so wantonly and come apart so completely, with a man who is still virtually a stranger. What must Logan think of him now?

"Hey," Logan says softly when KJ draws back a little. "How're you doing?" he asks, brushing his lips across the other man's forehead and keeping his own arms snug around him.

"I'm, um." KJ swallows around a sudden lump in his throat. "I'm... sorry," he says quietly, his voice rough. "I kind of lost it there."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Logan says, shaking his head. "Nothing. That was amazing. _You_ were amazing. Seriously."

KJ dares lift his eyes, peeking at Logan's face. "Really?" It's not like him to be insecure. He just feels so shattered, still.

"Yeah, really. That was so hot and the way you lost it there, at the end," Logan says, unable to stop grinning, "and dragged me over with you?" Said grin widening. "Biggest compliment ever."

"You were pretty overwhelming," KJ murmurs, enchanted by the way Logan's looking at him. "In the best way. That was... You were..." he trails off, unsure how to put it into words. How commanding and arousing Logan was.

"It wasn't too much?" Logan asks, taking the opportunity to ask, now that they're talking about it.

"No. I mean, if you're okay with what happened after," KJ says, flushing again, "then no. It was just right."

"I think what happened is par for the course after a good scene," Logan says with a smile. "And if you're being that vulnerable with me while we play, the _least_ I can do is hold you after and give you whatever you need."

KJ sighs softly and lets his lips melt into Logan's in a kiss. Coming down from headspace, the dreamy post-climax lassitude, the intensity of the scene... all these things are combining into an entirely other kind of vulnerability, much more dangerous. It's safer, really, to kiss.

"Mm. You sure you're not hungry or thirsty?" They'd never really managed to eat after the second batch of sandwiches before heading back and Logan can't help but want to take care of KJ, make sure _all_ his needs are met. Plus he needs to take his stronger meds if he's going to let the man stay in his bed tonight.

"I'm starving. I'm exhausted, too," KJ answers. His grip tightens on Logan before he forces himself to relax and disentangle. Sitting up. "What do you need?"

Logan pushes up onto one elbow. "You don't have an actual itinerary, yeah? Nowhere you _have_ to be?"

"Right. I'm making it up as I go along," KJ confirms, grinning down at him.

"Then stay an extra day," Logan suggests, hoping KJ will agree. "We'll sleep in, spend half the day in bed, the other half exploring the boardwalk and the canals, and we'll do the drive the next day."

The answer doesn't take any thought at all. Emotion surges through KJ and leaves him giddy. "Yes. Okay."

"Great." Logan beams and reaches up, pulling KJ down for a kiss. "How's cereal or pasta tonight and a full-on cooked breakfast in bed tomorrow?"

KJ laughs and kisses Logan again. "Cereal sounds perfect."

"I'm going to throw on some sweats," Logan volunteers, finally moving from the bed, the wadded up tissue with the condom inside it plucked discreetly from the nightstand. "You want to borrow anything? Hey. You're also welcome to do laundry while you're here if you want."

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind." KJ lies down on his side and watches Logan for a moment, chin propped in his hand, before he gets up and returns his guitar to its case. He slips on some boxers from his duffel and returns to frown critically down at the bed. He can't find any bloodstains in the covers, so at least they didn't make _that_ much of a mess. The blanket, though -- that definitely needs to go straight into the wash anyway, he realizes with a flush.

"Here, I'll get that," Logan says, scooping up the blanket. "Follow me."

"Can I help with anything?" KJ asks, trailing after. Even the laundry room is nice, spacious and organized, with gleaming quartz countertops.

"Nope," Logan shakes his head, shoving the blanket into the washer and adding soap to the dispenser. "But thanks for asking. I should have checked whether you wanted a shower or bath before we eat?"

"Honestly?" KJ feels like he's swaying on his feet, he's so drained. "Could we worry about hygiene tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Logan says, taking KJ's hand and pulling him back out to the kitchen. "Take a seat," he orders, gesturing to the stools at the kitchen island. "What kind of cereal do you like? I've got Frosted Mini Wheats, muesli, Cheerios, Rice Crispies and Shreddies." Evidence that cereal as an actual meal is something he indulges in fairly often.

"Rice Crispies." KJ covers a yawn with his hand. "I like watching you," he says, after a moment more of doing just that. "You're graceful. Like an athlete."

Logan grins. "It's all the surfing and martial arts," he says, setting out the Rice Crispies and Cheerios for himself along with bowls, spoons, sugar and milk. "What do you want to drink? I've got juice, milk, decaf coffee or tea"

"Tea, thanks." KJ pours his cereal and dives in. There are so many questions on his lips, so much he wants to ask Logan about his history. He can't help but feel like now would be colossally bad timing -- not to mention that he's got no right to such private information. So he makes small talk instead, asking about Logan's favorite waves, his training schedule. And he finds he's savoring each smile he wins in response.

Settling in at the island and pouring his own bowl of cereal once KJ's tea is ready, Logan finds himself wishing KJ was staying even longer. There's so many things he'd love to do with KJ -- and while yeah, many of them are sexual, there's a ton that aren't, from surfing to hitting up his favourite Thai place to rock climbing and taking his Harley out and going on an even longer sail. "Oh, shit, my meds," he says, glancing at his watch, aware of just how long they take to kick in. "Hold that thought..." he jumps off the stool and opens the cabinet to the right of the sink, bringing back a glass of water and a couple of pills. 

Watching him curiously, KJ permits himself to ask, "Do they help? I mean, that you notice?"

Logan nods. "These ones," holding up the smaller of the pills, "sort of even things out. They help with anxiety and concentration, make it easier to deal with daytime triggers." He pops it with some water. "While this one knocks me out for the night. Which I probably should've mentioned. I won't take it until we're ready to go to bed but then I'll sleep right through to the morning. It's not my favourite but it lets me travel, have someone sleep with me," he smiles. "I get nightmares and sometimes I lash out, sometimes I sleep walk. This makes sure I stay quiet _and_ stay put."

"Oh. Um." KJ pushes his long bangs back from his face. "Once that knocks you out, is it still going to be okay for me to cuddle you?" he asks with a touch of shyness, feeling obscurely like he should check for Logan's consent.

"Definitely," Logan says, nodding, happy KJ is asking what he needs to ask. "Cuddle away. And if you wake up before me in the morning, feel free to watch TV, grab some food, look around the house, whatever you want to do. It usually knocks me out for about seven, eight hours solid. I have another one with a shorter lifespan but it's not quite as effective."

"Okay." KJ smiles again, reassured. Getting up, he rinses his dishes in the wide sink. And yawns again. "I'm ready when you are."

Logan adds his dishes to KJ's - he'll put them in the dishwasher in the morning - and slips the milk back into the fridge, everything else left on the island. He brings his water and pill with him, setting them on the nightstand while he finds another light blanket to go on the bed. He waits while KJ uses the washroom then takes his turn.

Settling into the bed, KJ looks around for clues that he's not on the wrong side. And he wonders how heavy a heavy sleep is. 

Shedding his sweatpants, Logan climbs into bed naked, grinning at KJ. He can't help it. "I'm really happy you're here," he says. "It feels kind of funny saying that given we just met but that's how I'm feeling and I thought I should let you know."

KJ shrugs, his answering grin irrepressible. "We just met, and I'm already in your bed for the night," he points out. "I'm pretty freakin' happy too."

Logan gives a soft laugh. He reaches behind him for the glass of water and takes his pill with a sip. "This'll knock me out in about 15 minutes," he says, lying back down and gesturing for KJ to come curl in against him.

"All right. I'll get this in while I can," KJ murmurs, slipping his arms around Logan and kissing those lush lips before he turns to spoon against him.

Logan wraps his arm around KJ and shifts as close as he can, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Fuck. It feels so good. He brushes his lips across KJ's nape and makes a soft sound of pleasure. "You asked me earlier today whether I got lonely rambling around here. I didn't think I did, but having you here..." he pauses, trying to think how to put it, the dark room making it so much easier to give KJ his complete honesty regardless of how it's received. "I don't get lonely for people, random people. I do well on my own. But _you_ make me remember what it feels like to have someone special around. Where it's never a chore to share space with them."

KJ sighs in deep contentment. That itchy needy feeling he usually has when rubbing up against someone has faded, sated for now. He nestles into Logan in perfect comfort. "I'm glad," he whispers. "And I'll be here when you wake up."

"Good." Logan presses another kiss to KJ's nape and closes his eyes, out like a light in seconds.


End file.
